


Drive

by Epiphanyx7



Category: Zoolander (2001)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Film/Photography, Hansel is So Hot Right Now, M/M, Warning: Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-16
Updated: 2009-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a little bit daunting to be seen with him, because Derek doesn't have a bad side, for all that he never turns left, both of his cheekbones are as perfectly chiseled as if god himself had carved them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo 2009. Derek Zoolander / Hansel. (Shut up, it's practically canon.) Title from the song of the same name by Melissa Ferrick. (And for the record, the song Hansel puts on? Is Drive, by Melissa Ferrick.)

  


"I don't know why you want to put on a song about cars," Derek mumbles against Hansel's shoulder, but he lets Hansel choose the music anyway. Hansel could, if he wanted, tell Derek that the song wasn't like, totally about cars, it was about like - something. It was a metaphor, it was meaningful.

The camera is set up on a bookshelf, Hansel takes a minute to check the angle. Derek, as always, transforms when he's in the limelight. It's like watching a god or something, he's all grace and perfect lines. It's a little bit daunting to be seen with him, because Derek doesn't have a bad side, for all that he never turns left, both of his cheekbones are as perfectly chiseled as if god himself had carved them.

-

Derek's stronger than he looks, which is the only reason Hansel can think of that they're doing it like this, Hansel's legs hooked over Derek's shoulders, and Derek's hands pinning his wrists down onto the mattress.

The red, silky sheets are cool beneath him - Egyptian Cotton, probably, Derek's that kind of a guy. Hansel can imagine him at the store, picking them because the dark red colour is lush enough to make him look exotic, dark enough to make Hansel's skin glow.They stick a little bit to his bare back, and slide restlessly with every single one of Derek's carefully-timed thrust.

Hansel's stoned enough to be shocked by the sensation, each thrust of Derek's hips like something out of a wet dream. He might have already come, or maybe he's about to - he can't tell if he's in the middle of it or not, but it feels good and Derek's still moving over him and inside him, his mouth open slightly, cheeks flushed.

He looks really, really, _ridiculously_ sexy like that. Even his sweat looks good, beading a little over his skin but in a soft, almost glowy kind of way.

Hansel's toes curl with every thrust, soft moans and harsh pants the only sounds in the room. "Yeah," Hansel says, hips jerking upwards. "Yeah,"

Derek isn't doing anything fancy but Hansel couldn't take any more, he's almost overwhelmed by the sensations beneath him, over him, inside him. Derek's hands are wrapped tight around his wrists, keeping his hands curled up near his shoulders. That's okay, because Hansel is going to come anyway, he's going to come in a minute-- or he's coming now, now, because it just feels too good, it can't last.

"Yeah," Hansel says, eyes closing as he arches upwards, desperate for more and more and _more_. "Derek, yeah, that -- do that," he says, his voice low and rough.

He doesn't say more or harder or please, because Derek's really too nice of a guy, he never makes Hansel wait, he always fucks him perfect, every thrust exactly what Hansel needs, exactly what he wants, exactly what he doesn't have to beg for.

Hansel comes all over himself with a shout, warm fluid spreading over stomach, sliding over his ribcage. "Derek," he says, and Derek pulls out and lets Hansel jerk him off until he's coming too, on Hansel's shoulder and chin, dribbling down his chest to mix with Hansel's mess.

Derek grabs him by the hair and kisses him so fiercely it takes Hansel's breath away for a moment.

-

Afterward, Derek sends Hansel a copy of the videotape.

Hansel watches it over and over again for a week, and then he puts it away. Two days later he takes it out, watches it again, and then he decides that this is just too much beauty, him and Derek together, bodies entwined. It's his civic duty to like, share it with the world, or something. And besides, it's him, right, so he totally has every right to put the video on the internet. (Six million hits in two days, which is totally annoying because people should like, LOVE that video.)

Derek's always looked good - the camera loves him. But Hansel thinks that maybe Magnum and Blue Steel and Ferrari aren't the best looks for Derek, because... Derek looks his best when he's fucking Hansel, hips flexing, face flushed. And Hansel knows that he looks damn good, too.

-


End file.
